


【鸣佐】狼虎为奸

by shizhishenyun



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bottom Uchiha Sasuke, M/M, Top Uzumaki Naruto
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 14:39:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16745908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shizhishenyun/pseuds/shizhishenyun
Summary: 短篇；监狱强强灌肠粗口还有一丢丢血腥重口





	【鸣佐】狼虎为奸

“姓名？”

“宇智波佐助。”

“年龄。”

“......20。”

入狱的原因竟然是......谋杀吗？

监狱长挑了挑眉，将手中的档案合上，抬起了头看眼前的青年，而对方也正在打量他，一张完美的面孔上没有任何表情。因为看起来实在是年轻，监狱长想起自己的儿子，不禁动了隐恻之心，他的手指在桌面上敲了敲：“这是给你的忠告......”

“不要惹漩涡鸣人。”

在办完入狱的手续后，佐助跟在狱警身后安静地走向自己的房间，在开门的时候他盯着前方墙面上的一小块发霉痕迹发呆，那狱警见他老实便没有大声呵斥。随着刺耳的生锈铁门拉开的声音，佐助看见两侧的犯人一个接一个的站起，像是见了猎物的野兽。

狱警领着他走了进去，对于这种“欢迎”新人的举动习以为常：关在这里的全都是一群臭名昭著、罪大恶极的畜生，手上没几条人命都进不来。而这些虎视眈眈的眼神几乎将佐助全身扫视了个遍，那些放肆打量的视线如同蛇一般攀爬上佐助的皮肤，让他感到一阵不适与恶心。两人越往里走骚动声越来越大，突然，侧面的栏杆发出一声可怕的锐响，佐助躲闪不及，被牢房里伸出来一双手抓住手臂，死死压在栏杆上。

“住手......！”

“妈的，老大，这小子皮肤真好！跟女人似得！”在一片下流的口哨声中，那对佐助上下其手的家伙说道。

“喔——！”其他犯人全都沸腾了，一时间，猛地敲击房门的，吹口哨的，做着顶胯动作一边揉着裤裆的一起哄闹起来，佐助被那反剪的动作弄痛了手腕，却被捂住了嘴，他一面躲避着朝他臀部摸去的手，一面用眼角瞥见那狱警站在一旁，接过了烟朝着某个牢房里的人谄媚的笑了。佐助心下了然，这是不会有人来救他了，然而那些咸猪手越来越过分，不仅大力地在他臀瓣上揉弄或是狠狠地掐，更是过分地摸进了那凹陷的禁地。佐助一阵恶心，狠狠地用手肘击打了那人的下巴，只听那尖嘴猴腮却力量奇大的犯人痛呼一声，放开了佐助。

正在佐助跪倒在地上大口喘息的时候，一个不大的声音从层层人群中传来，却非常有效率地令所有人住了口，连那狱警都端正的站好了：“行了。让他回自己的房间去，才第一天就欺负新人像什么样子。”

这声音不算清亮，像是故意压低了嗓音，佐助勉强站起了，向声源看过去，却根本找不到发声的人。他想那可能是刚刚典狱长所说的“旋涡鸣人”，却连那人的一根头发丝也没看到。狱警啧了声，他本想来看看活春宫的，没想到头儿没这个意思。他招了招手，佐助跟了上去。

“老大，这小子您不感兴趣啊？”刚刚的房间里，那咸猪手问隔壁道；躺在隔壁床上的一个人好像是撑着头，却在过暗地光线里看不清脸，他笑道：“急什么......”

他的声音里是满满的不在意：“人都进来了，早去晚去不也是我的。再说了，我还想好好的玩上一玩呢。”

那狗腿在一旁连连称是，心里却在哀叹，这次的新人玩不成了，老大这个意思，是要自己上了？

佐助的房间号是023，脏兮兮的墙面，看不出新旧的卫生间，勉强算是干净的床单，看得他直皱眉。那狱警见了，嘲讽道：“能有位置住就不错了，还挑剔，真是大少爷。”佐助就和没听见似的，往床上一躺，闭上了眼睛。狱警看他一副油盐不进的样子，对他的印象低到了极点，长得一副欠操的样子，还这么恶劣的性格，不出三个月肯定被玩的没有人型。这样想着，他畅快的留下晚餐后离去了。

耳边充斥着乱七八糟的叫喊声，呻吟声，然而在这样的混乱中，佐助混乱的思绪渐渐沉淀，他的手摩挲着另一边的手臂，那里有个伤疤，而抚摸的这个动作像是能够给他带来安全感一般，他的睡意也慢慢涌了上来，呼吸逐渐放缓。

正想着，佐助突然一惊——周围太安静了，安静到一点声音都没有，这不对。在监狱之中，就算是半夜都不可能完全无声，难道......？

佐助试图从床上爬起来，然而却重重地摔倒在地上，发出沉闷的声响；他的手臂沉地抬不起来，稍稍一动便头昏眼花，在挣扎之中，他恍惚听见有人轻笑了一声。

“谁！？”佐助大口喘息着，眼睁睁看着那狱警打开了他的房门，而狱警身后的男人一张脸隐藏在阴影里，只能看见那金发嚣张跋扈得亮眼，一双深蓝色眼睛在黑暗中发着光，让佐助不禁想起了丛林中的野兽，而此时的感受就如同被这只猛虎盯住了，他动弹不得。

——是漩涡鸣人。

“叫佐助......是吗？我不客气了~”

男人大步跨进来，将无力趴在地上的佐助拎起来，先是捏着他的下巴打量了下，说了句“不错”，然后直接将他扛在肩上走了出去。狱警笑着对男人说请慢用，看着佐助的眼神如同看着砧板上的鱼肉。

“混蛋！放开我！！”

“不放~”鸣人好像心情不错，拍拍佐助的屁股，并下流地吹了声口哨。

肩上扛了个大男人却丝毫不显吃力，鸣人路过几间牢房是甚至还和里面的人打了声招呼，那些人对着他俩吹了声口哨，笑道：“新来的小羊啊？”

鸣人笑笑，没有说话。

他们最终停在一个在走廊尽头的房间，里面竟床铺沙发书柜等一应俱全，房间的正中间竟然还有个台球桌。

竟然在监狱里有这样豪华的房间……佐助走神想到，然而下一秒情况已经不容他思考对策，鸣人将他整个人按在台球桌上，一把扒下了他的裤子。

“你干什么！”佐助感到侧脸被狠狠按在桌面上，粗糙的表面蹭的他皮肤一阵疼痛。因为被按住的位置远离边缘，他的脚尖几乎不能触地，扑腾两下就被鸣人用手铐铐住了。

“啪！”鸣人一巴掌拍上那雪白的臀肉，声音响亮，但不怎么疼，在空荡荡的房间里显得极其暧昧，他终于腾出了手，确认佐助没法挣脱之后走到里面的房间去拿东西，他的声音从里面传来：“干什么？当然是干你。”

鸣人手中拿着一次性的透明软管和一瓶浅色液体，佐助没见过这些，全然不知道接下来会发生什么。坚硬的器具被猛的塞入柔软的肉穴，冰凉的液体开始源源不断的注入进去，佐助咬着牙不肯出声，忍耐着那强烈的异物感。

这场折磨似乎永远没有尽头……佐助因为趴着的姿势清晰的感受到了自己渐渐鼓起来的小腹，穴口因为不算温柔的折磨而变成了艳丽的红，他试图回过头去看鸣人在做什么，没想到那人竟抱着手臂坐在一旁，正静静欣赏这着美景。鸣人也许在等待着佐助求饶的那一刻，但他想错了，直到佐助已经受不了得浑身颤抖、脸色发白起来，他都没有开口恳求。

鸣人不是沉不住气的人，他只怕眼前这脸色越来越难看的青年会在被他吃掉之前被自己的倔强拖累死，他减缓了注入液体的速度，逗弄猫儿似的挑了挑青年的下巴，擦掉他下巴上的汗珠，问道：“谁派你来的？”

佐助艰难地从牙缝里挤出几个字：“我听不懂你在说什么......”

很好。鸣人勾了勾唇角，将手上的东西展示給佐助看，问道：“知道这是什么吗？”

那是一只银色的金属肛塞，佐助变了脸色，刚想开口，就感到身后的软管被猛地抽出，那只肛塞顺势被塞入了湿软的后穴；可是那肛塞的直径比软管粗了不少，毫不留情的粗暴动作更是加剧了那种撕裂的疼痛。佐助死死咬住下唇，硬是没有让任何声音泄露出牙关，可鸣人那会让他如愿。他将佐助的双手从桌柱上解放下来，一正一反拷在背后。佐助的衣服几乎被扒光，只剩下一件上衣松松垮垮地挂在身上，反观鸣人却是穿的整整齐齐，这种反差让鸣人的眼神更加深邃了几分。软的站不起来的人被一股巨大的力道压制住，双膝狠狠地砸在地面，受到惯力的牵扯，那肛塞似乎更加深入了几分，金属器具的尖头撞击在柔软的内里，佐助倒吸一口冷气。

“舒服吗？”鸣人捏住他的下颚，露出一个残忍的笑容，他的手指用力，佐助被迫张大了嘴，接下来一个带着浓重腥味的物体无法无天地捅了进来！鸣人抓着他后脑的头发在他口中狠狠进出了几下，佐助几乎眼前发黑，鼻尖口中全是那家伙的味道。

“谁派你来的？”鸣人又问了一遍，语气几乎是漫不经心的，他的手指在佐助脸颊轻柔的抚摸了几下，动作轻柔的像是对待久别重逢的情人，但接下来的动作却并没有放他一马，而是将自己的性器捅地更深了些，去感受青年喉头的紧致与高热。

“唔唔......”佐助被握住后颈大力抽插几下后开始拼命挣扎起来，那巨物将他整个口腔占得满满的，他感到嘴巴发酸，而无法吞咽的唾液就那样顺着嘴角流了下来。他反射性吞咽的小动作极大地取悦了鸣人，男人捏了捏他的后颈，像是安抚家里的幼猫，将性器在他口中绕着画了个圈，又勉强他做了几个深喉。鸣人的性器愈发胀大了，温度高的吓人，佐助像是意识到了什么，想要摆头摆脱这一遭，但鸣人死死压住他的后脑，将所有精华抵着他喉头射了进去。

“咳咳！......咳！......”佐助满口是精液的膻腥味，想要把那些东西全都吐出来，但鸣人是抵着他喉咙射的，大部分已经被吞了下去；他的嘴角残留着一丝白浊，鸣人用拇指给他擦去，却被佐助“啪”地打开。

鸣人危险地眯起了眼睛。

不等鸣人动手，佐助已经溃不成军，他感觉小腹一阵痉挛的绞痛，尖锐又绵长，让他一下子脱了力，向一边倒去。鸣人一把捞起他，连拖带拽地将他拉到浴室；被推搡到墙面上，冰凉的墙面让佐助忍不住打了个哆嗦，他的手指抓着鸣人的胳膊，指甲几乎刺入了对方的手臂：“放开......”

“让我......嗯！”话未说完，鸣人用手指顶了一下那肛塞露在股缝之中的部分，便让佐助说不出话来，鸣人凑近了在他脸庞耳语，姿势像极了调情，然而他说的话却是：

“回答我刚刚的问题。”

——看起来“纯粹却不软弱，凌厉却没什么攻击力”的佐助，此时苍白着脸，露出了一种前所未有的复杂神情，他笑得如同享受了一场完美的服务一般，带着点隐忍，轻启嘴唇说道：“我。”

这个词是没有发出声音的，然而鸣人却读懂了他的唇语。像是心尖儿上被猫挠了一小下，那股火苗噌地又烧的烈了，鸣人的手握住肛塞的把手，在佐助毫无预兆的情况下猛地将它拔了出来。

“啊......！”

接下来还有，第二次，第三次......佐助已经近乎虚脱，他浑身冷汗，仅靠鸣人扶着才能勉强站立，在哗哗的水声中，佐助伸手缓缓揽住了鸣人的脖颈，以一种几乎是投降的的姿势，拉进了两人的距离。

“你摸摸我。”他说：“摸一下......”

佐助捉着鸣人的手指从手腕向上抚摸，指尖带过一阵颤栗的触觉，噼里啪啦地顺着神经烧上去，直到鸣人摸到了那块伤疤。

“这怎么弄的？”鸣人低声问，他的表情仍是如同盯住猎物的捕食者，但眼神中多了一丝温情。佐助舔了舔干裂的嘴唇，嘶哑着嗓音说道：“我自己弄的，一不小心.....”

鸣人的眼神突然锐利起来！他将佐助往墙上一推，一个吻便密不透风地落了下来，被吻得意乱情迷的佐助并没有发现，鸣人腾出一只手从洗手台上的肥皂盒下摸出了一片薄薄的刀片。

火热的硬物抵在穴口，只需轻轻地用力便能进去，鸣人的吻向下转移，从锁骨一路流连到胸前的红点。舌头刚舔舐上去，佐助便发出了一声小小的轻呼，随即他故作掩饰状地闭了嘴。

“这么敏感，还以为你是第一次，原来不是？”鸣人问道，他脸色微妙，大手握住佐助的腰肢，“谁是你的第一个男人？”

佐助摇摇头：“没有......啊！”

尾音消失在令人窒息的攻击之下，鸣人没听他说完话便毫不留情地捅了进去，那火热粗大的性器像是楔子般将他狠狠地钉在了墙上！

“不......”

然而鸣人并没有理会他的呼救，被故意粗暴对待的嫩肉急剧收缩，奈何鸣人强硬的将性器一插到底，然后几乎完全抽出，再狠狠撞回去，进入到了一个更可怕的深度。甬道的软肉可怜地被迫打开，在摩擦中分泌出大股透明的液体，一会便流了两人满腿。粗长的性器在他体内鲜明地跳动，他几乎能感受到那分明的轮廓与形状。佐助的额发被汗水沾湿，打着卷贴在脸上，长腿被委屈地架起圈在鸣人臂弯，然而从绷紧的足尖与小腿肌肉都显示了他的难耐。鸣人更是火上浇油，双手托着佐助的臀，指尖挑逗地揉着穴口敏感的肌肉：“说啊。”

“谁在上你？”鸣人腾出一只手，将汗湿的头发向后一抹，露出那双蓝的惊人的眼睛，“你的第一个男人......比我更能满足你吗？”

“呜......”佐助被他打着圈研磨敏感点的动作刺激到，仰着脖子呜咽起来，眼角被硬生生憋出了动人的粉红。

“看你骚的......”鸣人将他的水抹在他自己的脸上，说道，“流了这么多水，有这么爽吗？”

佐助只是摇着头不说话。

“爽不爽？”鸣人一个深深的冲撞，将人插得失了声：“嗯？爽不爽？”

佐助的性器贴着腹部颤颤巍巍地晃动，他似乎极度想要伸手去触碰，却被鸣人拦住，硬是要将他操射才罢休，佐助咬破了的下唇沾着一点血液，在苍白的嘴唇上无比触目惊心，鸣人一边操干着一边将它舔了，刚刚小心藏着的刀片此时握在指尖，在佐助身上迅速一划，血珠像是断了线般的落了下来。同时，吃痛的人身下狠狠一夹，几乎要将鸣人夹的缴械投降。

佐助整张脸上分不清是汗还是泪水，眸光闪烁着：“......痛。”

他伸出的舌头在男人的耳廓游走，最终吮住鸣人的耳垂，像是无声的讨好：看，不用伤害我，你也能得到一样的快感啊。

鸣人似乎被蛊惑了，他丢下刀片，揽住这个尤物，一下下更加重的顶弄起来，在一个隐蔽的角落，他用指尖破开佐助手臂上的伤口，将什么东西藏了起来。他咬着佐助的耳朵，肆无忌惮地用力抽插着，而佐助似乎已经透支了所有体力，整个人的意识已经恍惚，只在一晃一晃之间勉强睁开眼睛，瞧了一眼支撑着他全部重量的男人。

接着他安心地闭上了眼睛，意识消弭之前，他恍惚听见有人说道：“辛苦了，佐助。”

“等我。”

 

“听说漩涡鸣人又玩死了一个新人？”

“哎，别说了，那新来的小子长得那叫一个勾人！可惜身体不行，才玩了一回灌肠就不行了，前几天早上被运出去了，看见了吗？”

肥胖的狱警们喝着咖啡，望着监视器上的男人。他正在器械上锻炼着，一身健壮的肌肉在阳光下简直闪闪发光，每一块都彰显着爆发力。

“看见了，但是有一点你可说的不对，漩涡鸣人可是一边干他一边拿刀子在他身上割着玩，正常人谁受得了这些？玩死是正常的，就是可惜了那样子性格......”

“是啊......这人可真变态。”

“嗯，变态。”

 

三天前。

“死”了的佐助从黑色的尸袋中挣脱出来，甩甩头，还不深清醒。

药物有些副作用，但对他来说这些力量用来离开这里，足够了；不过他刚走出这一片臭烘烘的垃圾场，就有一辆低调的黑色轿车停在他面前。车门打开了，里面的人恭恭敬敬地下来拉开车门：“老大。”

“所有痕迹处理好，马上走。”佐助说。手下们听了口令如临大敌地喊了声“是！”便开始工作，佐助坐进车里，揉了揉胀痛的太阳穴。

嘶，屁股也好痛......那个没轻没重的家伙。

佐助点上烟，深深吸了一大口，直到白色的烟雾从口中缓缓飘出，他如同鼓槌的心跳才平定了点；车子开动了，他留了一只手在车外，细白的手指夹着那一根要灭不灭的香烟，露在车窗外。

漩涡鸣人是被陷害进去的。

道上的规矩是，有头有脸的人物就算进去也不能亏待了，于是便有了那个豪华的房间。然而鸣人走了后帮里群龙无首，佐助作为隐藏的二把手从不露脸，还是鸣人留下的信物证明了佐助的身份。事情过了大半年，该处理的处理了，剩下的任务便是怎么把他们的老大捞出来。

“我去。”佐助说道。会议上登时就炸了锅，长老们嚷嚷着“不行折了一个不能折第二个”，手下有人说“现在这样不也不错，让鸣人大哥坐完那十年再出来也不迟”、“谁去都行佐助大人绝对不能去”，更有蠢蠢欲动者怂恿道：“佐助大人现在处理的不是很好？”

“一直做漩涡鸣人的情人不掉价？您就不想自己来管理？”

“当！”这是茶杯混着热茶砸在人脑袋上的声音，那人被烫的一愣，随即被一枪爆了头，来不及回味那滚烫的感觉。全会议室安静的和坟场一般，就看见佐助“咣！”地架起一条腿在桌上。

“咣！”这是第二条。宇智波佐助用俩脚丫底对着众人，懒洋洋道：“第一，这帮派当时是我建着玩玩的，不想要了想解散，是鸣人好心说这么多兄弟解散了怎么办，被寻仇了怎么办，我才甩给他收拾这烂摊子。”

众人倒吸一口冷气，就听佐助接着说道：“第二，帮派创建的前两年，是我主事的，接下来你看所看的‘还不错’的景象，全是鸣人做的，所以......”

“对于为了帮派而一人顶了全部的结果的鸣人，你们若是还有人有意见，”佐助指了指那还在冒热气的尸体：“——下场就和他一样。”

说完他站起来，理了理衣领：“我自己去，若是我们俩都进去了，那就原地解散吧，这个帮。”

——可谓随意。

“佐助大人，那个给鸣人大人的芯片......”刚出了门，就有手下跟过来，佐助按了按手臂上的伤口，说：“不错，伤口快长合了，这几天多涂点药膏，进去的时候应该看不出来。”

“佐助大人，这是监狱的地图和监控点，”手下推推眼镜，将几处监控点给佐助看：“他们基本上是全方位的控制了鸣人大人，包括所有活动地点，但是在鸣人大人的房间的话，浴室是窃听效果最差的，应该是潮气常年侵蚀的效果，您到时候就在那边把芯片给鸣人大人，躲过三个监控就好，只要......”

只要这么复杂的行动，再不说一句话提示的情况下，能让鸣人大人一丝不漏的了解计划，不表现出一丝异常......他抬头看了看佐助，佐助的侧面在冷光下凌厉异常。

——但是如果是这两位大人的话，他们一定会成功的吧？

“谢了。”佐助收下地图，几下折好放入兜里。临走前他又想起了一些事，叫住了那个手下：“对了，假死药......”

“我们会添加在您进去前喝的最后一杯水里，具体三个小时内生效，请您节省时间。”

 

“佐助大人，我们现在去......？”开车的手下迟疑地问道，佐助似乎陷入了沉思，半晌才回过神来，说道：“回家。”

——回家等他。

 

“对了，今天漩涡鸣人为什么在房间里锻炼了这么久？”胖狱警突然说道。

这也是他突然发现的。虽然这人平时也花大量时间在健身上，但今天的时间也未免太久了吧？两人对视一眼，马上扔掉手上的甜甜圈，粘腻的胖手抓起对讲机通知同事道：“漩涡鸣人的房间！快去查看一下！紧急情况！”

然而已经晚了，当他们去的时候，漩涡鸣人的房间已经空无一人......

 

这是温暖的初春下午，宇智波佐助坐在院子里看书，他的身上盖了一件羊毛的披肩，脸色有些苍白，一副大病初愈的模样，但心情看得出来是很好的。他翻动手中的书本，书页发出沙沙的声音，突然，沉浸在故事中的佐助一顿。

——书页上投影着一块阴影，那不属于树叶，更不属于他自己。

漩涡鸣人站在他身后，隔着椅背拥抱了他：“佐助，我回来了。”

书本和披肩全部散落在地，鸣人将爱人抱了个满怀，那是久违的温度与手感——

“欢迎回来。”

-END-


End file.
